worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-25F Armoured Pack
Background (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The VF-25 Messiah is designed with the capability to mount an Armored Pack similar to many previous generations of variable fighters. However, unlike the VF-1 Valkyrie' Armored system (which is limited to the Battroid mode only) the VF-25 APS-25A/MF25 Armored pack can be mounted while transforming, allowing use in fighter, battroid and GERWALK modes. The Armored pack allows the VF-25 Messiah to function as a heavy-combat attack fighter. Due to the high cost of the Armored system it is currently restricted to team leaders except under extreme circumstances. Model Type - VF-25F Messiah With Armour Pack Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 + 1 optional MDC By Location of Base VF-25F Main Body - 600 Arms - 200 Hands - 90 Legs - 320 Feet - 150 Wings - 250 Head - 150 Head Beam Guns - 50 Beam/Machine Guns - 75 Gunpod - 150 Ballistic Shield - 350 Pin Point Barrier system(2) - 100 MDC by Location of Armour Pack Arms (2) - +600 Legs (2) - +960 Wings (2) - +750 Main Body - +1800 Boosters (4) - 900 Beam machine guns (4) - 150 Beam Cannons (2) - 300 Rocket Launchers (2) - 600 Micro Missile Launchers (6 total) - 350 AR - 18 (19 while wearing the Armour Pack) Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 35mm rounds (3d6+3md), or the equavalent of standard 40mm rounds (4d6md) while wearing the armour pack) Speed Running - 150kph Leaping - 25m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - Mach 38 in space Flying Gerwalk - Mach 38 in space Flying Fighter - Mach 38 in space Range - effectively unlimited in Atmosphere, 4500km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 15.59m, Gerwalk - 7.2m, Fighter - 4.03m Length - Battroid - 4.1m, Gerwalk - 9.9m, Fighter - 18.72m Width - Battroid - 6.3m, Gerwalk - 15.5m, Fighter - 15.5m Weight - 8.45 tons empty for VF-25 itself, 52 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Thermonuclear Turbines, 2 x 1,620 kN (maximum thrust in space); many x P&W HMM-9 High maneuverability thrusters, 4 x Gobishi Heavy Industry SLE-7A/A main booster engines (total output 2,940 kN, mounted in Armour Pack); 10 x Gobishi Heavy Industries SLE-1B High-maneuverability verniers (in Armour Pack) Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Head Beam Guns or Laser Guns (2, useable in all modes) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per blast, 2d6x10 per short burst, 3d6x10+30 per medium burst, 5d6x10 per long burst, 1d4x100+50 per full melee burst per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - 25mm machine cannon (2, useable in all modes, replaces 25mm beam machine cannon. Hidden while wearing the armour pack) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6 per round, 2d4x10+30 per short burst (10 rounds), 3d6x10 per medium burst (20 rounds), 4d6x10+50 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d4x100+30 per full melee burst (100 rounds) per gun. Later uses ESA rounds (halves AR) or MDE rounds (ignores AR). Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds. Use armour piercing rules. Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 25mm beam machine cannon (2, useable in all modes. Hidden while wearing the armour pack) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6 per blast, 2d4x10+30 per short burst, 3d6x10 per medium burst, 4d6x10+50 per long burst, 1d4x100+30 per full melee burst per gun. guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Note - laser is the equivalent of a 25mm cannon Weapon Type - GU-17 A/V Gun Pod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 2d4x10 per round. 5d6x10+20 per short burst (20 rounds), 9d6x10+20 per medium burst (30 rounds), 2d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 3d4x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Later uses ESA rounds (halves AR) or MDE rounds (ignroes AR) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 armour piercing rounds. Use armour piercing rules. Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Anti-armour knife Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 5d6 + punch damage (4d6), armour piercing. Use armour piercing rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (8, 3 per wing, 1 per wing glove) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/anti-mecha Range - Varies by weapon type Damage - varies by weapon type Rate Of Fire - 1 mini cruise missile per launcher Payload - 3 HE Air to Air or Air to Surface missiles OR 2 Heavy HE Air to Air or Air to Surface Missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (used in space, damage – 2d6x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15 4th generation micro missiles) OR 1 Reaction Missile (Range 400km, Use nuclear warhead damages) Bonuses - +3 strike Note - When using fast packs these hardpoints are typically left empty though the two outer most points can be used if desired. Standard outfitting is Micro-missile pods. Weapon Type - Pin Point Barrier System (2) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/incoming fire or offensive enhancement Range - melee Damage - when used defensively is typically directed onto the shield re-inforcing it by taking 100mdc per melee (+300 when wearing Armour Pack). Fully recharges at the end of each melee. When used offensively it adds 5d6 to punches and kicks. Rate Of Fire - na Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - na Armour Pack Weapons Weapon Type - 22mm Beam machine guns (4) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6 per blast, 2d4x10+30 per short burst, 3d6x10 per medium burst, 4d6x10+50 per long burst, 1d4x100+30 per full melee burst per gun. guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Beam Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/fighter Range - 5000m Damage - 2d6x10 per blast per gun. X4 for short bursts, x7 for medium bursts, x12 for long bursts, x15 for full melee bursts. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - Equal to pilots attacks or 4 per melee in autonomous mode Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2 in Mmain body armour) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x10, ignore AR if using MDE warheads (RARE) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-116 Payload - 116 Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (4 in leg armour) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x10, ignore AR if using MDE warheads (RARE) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-64 Payload - 128 Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Rocket Launchers (2 in wing armour) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 30km Damage - 5d6x10, ignore AR if using MDE warheads (RARE) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-30 Payload - 30 Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +2 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 4, 7, 11 and 13 +2 disarm at level 2 and 7 +3 pull punch at level 3 and 8 +2 roll with punch impact at level 5 and 11 +1 parry/dodge at level 2, 5, 8, 10, 12 and 15 +1 autododge at level 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 2 and 7 +1 strike hand to hand level 4 and 9 Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space and reactant for the turbines) the unit does need it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Capable of Orbitable insertion under it's own power over an Earth class planet. Use of the Inertial Store Converter allows the pilot to withstand the G-forces put on their bodies in combat. EX-Gear - acts as the control interface and as a vital point stimulation seat (which adds some anti-g resistance via preventing blood from pooling in the extremeties during high g maneuvers) Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +30% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 550km, can track up to 12000 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 15km, as small as 150cm (1.5m) out to 25km and as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 60km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-25. Range - 500km Active Stealth System - When active the system renders the unit completely invisisble to radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -20% to any sensor skill rolls. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (2400km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 500km and target up to 48 targets at once, +3 to strike in ranged combat Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 400ft (122m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (305m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 600ft (183m). Telescopic capabilities: 12x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 3000ft (915m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 50ft radius (m); does 4d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighters arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam coating - reduce all beam weapon attacks damage by 30% References Used Macross mecha Manual Mecha HQ Steelfalcon.com Robotech RPG Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Seto Kaiba